Question: Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{8}{6}+\left(-\dfrac{9}5\right)=$
Solution: $={\dfrac{8 \cdot 5}{6\cdot5}} - {\dfrac{9\cdot6}{5\cdot6}}$ $={\dfrac{40}{30}}-{\dfrac{54}{30}}$ $=-\dfrac{14}{30}$ $=-\dfrac7{15}$